Draculaura
Plik:Cytat1.pngHej laski, posłuchajcie! Zgodnie z moim horoskopem poznam dziś idealnego chłopaka! Przystojnego, bogatego i stałego!Plik:Cytat2.png – Draculaura w odcinku Horroskop. Osobowość Draculaura to bardzo miła upiorka. Zwykle jest bardzo miła dla swoich straszyciół i innych, jest też trochę nieśmiała, szczególnie w stosunku do Clawda. Klasyczny potwór Draculaura jest krewną Draculi, jednak nie lubi pić krwi. Dracula jest jej ojcem, a wujkiem Vlad Tepes. Pierwsze wampiry pojawiły się w książce, "Dracula" Brama Stokera. Ta powieść powstała w XIX wieku. Zgodnie z wierzeniami, wampir to zmarły, który wstaje z grobu i wypija ludzką krew. Wampiry w wielu książkach i filmach zostały unicestwiane za pomocą kołków. Można się było przed nimi ochronić wieszając czosnek na drzwiach i oknach oraz nacierać kominki, drzwi i okna żeby wampiry się nie dostały. Działały jeszcze: woda święcona i krzyż. Według Brama Stokera, Dracula wyglądał tak "Miał wyrazistą twarz o ostro zarysowanych nozdrzach. Na zaciętych ustach, widocznych pod sumiastymi wąsami, rysował się wyraz okrucieństwa,a ostre białe zęby wychodziły na wargi zaskakującą czerwone, jak na człowieka w tym wieku. Uszy miał blade i szpiczaste, a paznokcie długie i przycięte w szpic. A co nadziwniejsze, środek jego dłoni był owłosiony" - niezbyt podobny do naszej Draculaury, nie sądzicie? Relacje Znajomi Najlepszą przyjaciółką Lali jest Clawdeen Wolf i Frankie Stein. Rodzina Ojcem różowej wampirzycy jest Dracula. W 3 części książki okazuje się że ojcem Lorki jest pan D., czyli Pan Dracula. Ma wujka Vlada. wiadomo ze jej straszydziadkowie mieszkają w Transylwanii. Ma też oficjalną kuzynkę, ale nie znamy jej imiona, bo była tylko wspominana w 3 książce MH. Miłość "Kiedyś chodziłam z Rossem, ale okazał się palantem! Clawd mnie uratował! To mój rycerz w futrzanej zbroi!" ''- Draculaura w "Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer". Obecnie Draculaura spotyka się z Clawdem. Kiedys chodziła z Rossem Palonym. Draculaura w książce "(...)Dwie dziewczyny pochłonięte rozmową zajęły miejsca obok Frankie. - ''Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć - zaczęła jedna z nich. Miała na sobie czarno-różową mini w paski i zaciskała usta jak ktoś, kto wstydzi się, bo nosi aparat na zęby. - Żeby na stołówce nie można było znaleźć niczego dla wegan? - Wyjęła dwie tabletki z opakowania podpisanego ŻELAZO - SUPLEMENT DIETY i połknęła bez popijania. Jej oczy ginęły w smoliście czarnym, gotyckim makijażu. - Może spróbowałabyś przynajmniej puree z ziemniaków? - zaproponowała koleżanka, blondynka o jasnej cerze. - Zawsze ładują do niego pełno czosnku, a wiesz jak go nie cierpię. - odparła weganka, zakładając nogę na nogę i odsłaniając przy tym parę wysokich, wiązanych różowych kozaków, które z pewnością zachwyciłyby Lady Gagę'' ''(...)' '''- ''opis Draculaury w książce Monster High: Upiorna szkoła Czwarta część książki Monster High będzie o Draculaurze. Będzie nazywać się Back and Deader Than Ever (nazwa angielska). Stroje Podstawowy 1b2083cb002835374f09aa73.jpeg Draculauramoh.png mad_girl_by_versaillesart-d4uztp2_thumb.jpg Draculaura ma różową, zapinaną kamizelkę. Pod nią nosi fioletową bluzkę z długim rękawem, a na końcu rękawów białe koronki. Białą spódniczkę i długie, fioletowe, błyszczące legginsy. Sięgające prawie do kolan , jasno różowe, zawiązywane buty na obcasach. Ma czarne włosy i ciemno rózowymi pasemkami zwiazane w dwa kucyki. Kolczyki są w kształcie białych agrawek. Przy szyi ma kołnierz, a na nim naszyjnik z różowych diamentów ułożony na wzór kwiatów. Dawn On The Dance 273px-Dawn_of_the_Dance_-_Draculaura_stockphoto.jpg|Lalka Monster high5.jpg Draculaura ma na sobie obcisłą sukienke bez ramiączek,nażute w stylu kokardki,oraz osobny kołnierzyk na szyi z różowym diamencikiem.Na głowie ma biały kapelusik w kształcie serca ze zwisającą falbanką oraz kolczyki w kształcie serc.Buty naszej wampirzycy są czarne i błyszczące na dziwnym koturnie w kształcie serca. School's Out AAAADPPYcq0AAAAAAZYdUQ.jpg|Lalka Draculena.jpg Lala School's out.jpg Draculaura ma tym razem nieco grubsze kucyki. Jest ubrana w piękną różową sukienkę z czarnymi koronkami, białymi rękawami oraz różową kokardkę na szyi. W ręku trzyma torbke w kształcie trumny z dużym sercem. Na nogach ma żółte rajstopy w różowe groszki oraz czarno-żółto-różowe szpilki z żółtymi guziczkami i koturnem przypominającym watę cukrową. Gloom Beach 1474.jpg|Lalka S.P..jpg Draculaura ma jednoczęściowy czarny kostium kąpielowy. Są na nim różowe, pionowe paski zrobione z serduszek. Na biodrach ma zawiązaną żółta chustę w różowe kropki. Ma sandały na koturnie, zapinane na różowe i żółte paski z kokardkami. Ma jasnoróżowy cień do powiek i różową szminkę. Jej włosy są rozpuszczone a w uszach ma kolczyki w kształcie żółtych kokardek. Dodatkami do stroju są: różowe okulary w kształcie kokardy i żółty krem do opalania z filtrem 500. Sweet 1600 Pobrane (3)000.jpg|Lalka Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481778-521-790.png Draculaura ma "bombkowatą" sukienkę, różowo-czarno-białe buty na obcasach, długie, różowe kolczyki, włosy upięte w koczek, i również różowy diademik z serduszkiem. Dodatkiem do stroju jest (znowu) różowa torebeczka w dziwnym kształcie. Dead Tired Draft lens17966097module151197194photo 1309490786Draculaura Dead Tired Dol.jpeg|Lalka Draculaura-monster-high-28819381-712-1092.jpg Lorcia.jpg Draculaura ma różowo-białą bluzeczkę z czarną kokardką. Rękawki są bufiaste z koronką, w białe kropki. Spodnie również różowe w kropki, mają w pasie i na końcach nogawek koronkę. Włosy ma upięte w dwa, wysokie, krótkie i sterczące kitki, związane ciemnoróżową wstążeczką. Skull Shores 0074677512461 500X500.jpg Draculaura ma białą czapeczkę i włosy zaczesane w wysoką kitkę. Ubrana jest w różowo-biały marynarski kostium w poziome paski. Ma czarną chustę w grochy i pasujące do całego stroju sandały. Jej dodatkami jest ma różowa bransoletkę i kolczyki przypominające kotwice. Trzyma tropikalny koktajl w kolorze fuksji. School Clubs 5960960555_b36b8debb6.jpg Classroomassorment.jpg lorcia clubs.PNG|Lalka w akcesoriach laura picture.PNG Draculaura jest przebrana za fotoreporterkę. Ma zabytkowy aparat (klisze do niego), czapkę dziennikarza. Cały zestaw zawiera różową koszulę w paski z muszką, spodnie na szelkach oraz śliczne rajstopy, które zawierają wycinki z gazet. Całość zdobią czółenka na obcasach. Killer Style Ciekawostki *Jest najniższym potworem w Monster High. *Jest także prawie najstarszym. *Urodziny obchodzi w Walentynki czyli 14 lutego. *Jest wampirem, który jest weganem. *Walentynki zostały stworzone (w filmie Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love) specjalnie dla niej. Galeria lrka upss.png 499000.png 6227699757 2a84aff629 z.jpg Kotek.JPG Draculena.jpg 185px-207106 1920729266068 1477146576 2112155 1056842 n.jpg 276432 210813275637811 683933 n.jpg MH-s2ep9 01.jpg Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481761-525-786.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481778-521-790.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481785-527-794.png Sreen.png Paka.jpg 265px-Kakędasz.png 76b83c124dc74f3b9e0becd5dae610f4-d4btexv.jpg images (48).jpg images (89).jpg DraculauraSWR.PNG Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love 2.jpg DraculauraGhoulsRule 1.PNG DraculauraGhoulsRule .PNG Do.PNG Classroomassorment.jpg V.png a.png c.png D.png D+V.png swet.png Sweet 1600 draculaura 10.png|Najlepsza mina w filmie <3 Monster high5.jpg Jaa.png|Co? 83222222.png w8844.png lorcia.jpg|Sweet :-* S.P..jpg Angielska lady.jpg Draculaura-monster-high-28819381-712-1092.jpg Draculaura-monster-high-28819392-711-1091.jpg|lora Bez tytułu1.jpg|lala przemiana Draculaura-monster-high-28819397-711-1091.jpg|lala siedzi LauraDracu.PNG Lala School's out.jpg 5860872993_9972692249.jpg|Piękna:) Kategoria:Wampir Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie o długich włosach Kategoria:Postacie o upiętych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Blade postacie Kategoria:Niska postać Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Draculaura Kategoria:Clawdeen Wolf Kategoria:Frankie Stein Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Why do Ghouls Fall in Love